


OToNaRi

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Boys Being Boys, Brother-Sister Relationships, Card Games, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Having Faith, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Real Events, Loss of Parent(s), Meta, Missing Persons, Shounen, Sneakiness, Superheroes, Team, Television, Thunder and Lightning, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: With the disappearance of his parents, Tsukumo Yuma leans on family and the support of the neighbour who isn’t his neighbour.
Relationships: Mizuki Kotori & Tsukumo Yuma, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tsukumo Akari & Tsukumo Yuuma
Kudos: 3





	OToNaRi

OToNaRi

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series.

Summary:

With the disappearance of his parents, Tsukumo Yuma leans on family and the support of the neighbour who isn’t his neighbour.

* * *

The opening to Heartland’s popular shonen anime, _The Thunder Family_ , came on. Although Tsukumo Yuma remembered only segments of the theme and couldn’t read either the kanji or katakana at the bottom of the TV as epileptic flashes flew by at lightning speed, the mottos for each of the titular family’s members struck like inspiration in his amped mind. Joltingly memorable due to their congruous resonance with his father’s words to live by.

“OToThunder, shocking evildoers!”

“OKaTHunder, converting spirits to light!

“ONeThunder, beautiful but electric!”

“ONiThunder, charged and rolling!”

_That’s me!_ Yuma imitated his proxy’s pose.

Pa, Ma, Sis, and Bro. The team was all here.

“Called into ACTION!” he shouted their topper.

“Yuma?”

Akari had banned him from playing _Duel Monsters_ or doing anything associated with _Duel Monsters_. Where could he hide the portable TV? Not the easiest evidence to cover up. It was quite heavy for a child with not much upper body strength.

“Neechan, you’ve got it wrong! I-I’m not –!”

“I’m not your sister, Yuma!”

“Kotori?” 

So he wasn’t so careful about volume that he couldn’t hear it wasn’t Akari.

“Is that _The Thunder Family_? The show you said is your life, but with superheroes?”

“Yeah.”

“You must miss your mom and dad…”

“Kaachan and Tochan aren’t dead!” Yuma angrily set the record straight. “They’re coming back!”

Many, including Kazuma and Mirai’s daughter, presumed otherwise. Kotori didn’t.

“I believe that, Yuma. Your parents are braver than superheroes!”

He became as energetic as electrons. 

“OToNaRiThunder! Hertz you needed a hand!” A late addition arrived on scene.

Everyone overlooked OToNaRiThunder, neighbour and frequent ally of the Thunder Family.

Strictly speaking, Yuma and Kotori weren’t neighbours, but having someone to back you up when your Team Mom and Team Dad took to the field ahead of you made a world of difference.


End file.
